


Season Nine (With A Little Help)

by SylviaWayward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, For the most part, Gen, I didn't like some stuff so I'm using an OC to fix it, I don't know what to tag this as, I'll add new tags as I add new chapters, Multi, OC main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaWayward/pseuds/SylviaWayward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is a big fan of Supernatural. Like all of us, she has imagined being in that universe. She never thought she would actually end up in it. Chuck, the absent God, transports her to the Supernatural universe, where she is to help Winchesters and Co. with the fallout from Metatron’s betrayal. This will follow the events of Season 9, hopefully updating close to when the show does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Nine (With A Little Help)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing this because the idea popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone. So, I'm going to rewrite season nine as it happens, with my little OC Jade fixing what I find to be wrong. I will try to update regularly, but I'm in school, so it might be a little sporadic.

Jade walked home, her backpack a heavy weight on her shoulders. Though it was October, the sun was shining just bright enough for her to work up a sweat. Texas was nice like that.

School had just ended. Usually her mom picked her up, but today she had to pick up Jade’s cousins from daycare. It didn’t bother Jade. Her neighborhood was literally down the street from the school.

Jade walked fast. Today was Tuesday, and that meant Supernatural would come on tonight. It was her favorite show, hands down. Last week had been the season nine premiere; the first one she had ever watched as it actually aired. She had had to watch the past seasons on Netflix. The premiere had been awesome. And though it would be a few hours before the next episode aired, she couldn’t wait for more.

When Jade got home, she immediately knew that something was off. There was a heaviness in the air, a feeling of power humming through the house. Jade set her backpack down quietly by the door and grabbed a big round free standing candle off of the side table in the front hallway. It wasn’t exactly a weapon, but if someone was in the house, she could at least throw it at them and escape while they were confused.

Jade rounded the corner and stepped cautiously into the living room. There was a man sitting in the comfy chair by the side door.

That man was Chuck.

Jade dropped the candle. “Oh my Chuck! I mean God! I-I mean…” Jade stammered.

Chuck just smiled. “Hello, Jade. Why don’t you sit down?” He suggested it kindly, but it was clearly a command. He gestured to the couch across from him.

Jade moved stiffly to the couch and sat down slowly, all the while keeping her eyes on Chuck. For a moment they both just stared, Jade in awe and confusion, Chuck with quiet amusement. Finally, Jade spoke. “Am I dreaming?”

“No.”

“Am I dead?”

Chuck shook his head, a little smile on his face. “No, you’re not dead. But you’re also not in your universe right now.”

Jade gawked at him. “No way. Where are we?”

Chuck shrugged. “Everywhere. Nowhere. That doesn’t matter. It’s not what I’m here to talk to you about.” Chuck’s demeanor shifted, and he was very serious. Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat, sitting up a bit straighter.

“Ok. What are you here to talk about?”

“The Winchesters, and Castiel, and the catastrophic problems that follow them wherever they go.” 

Jade’s eyes widened. “So they _are_ real? In another universe?”

“Yes. Once we’re done talking, that’s where you’ll be going.”

Jade sputtered out a breath. “I’m sorry, I’ll be going where?” Chuck sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but Jade continued. “Um, you’ve seen the show, right? I mean, you built that universe. I would die in five minutes.  Why would you send me in-”

“To help them.” Chuck cut in, stopping Jade mid-sentence. “I want you to help them.”

Jade opened her mouth and closed it a few times, looking like a fish as she tried to think of a response.

“How? I’m seventeen. I’m human. A normal, not badass human. How am I supposed to help them?”

Chuck had the barest hint of a smile. “I can’t tell you.”

Jade glared at him, regardless of the fact that he was God and he could smite her if he wanted to. “The Lord works in mysterious ways, huh?” Jade leaned back, crossing her arms. “What specifically am I supposed to help them with?”

“You’ve seen the show. You know their problems.” Chuck leaned forward, his gaze intense and powerful. “They need guidance. An objective party to help point them in the right direction.”

Jade sighed. She didn’t really have a choice here, did she? A part of her was excited. She would get to meet the people that she adored. But mostly she was scared. The Supernatural world was scary and tough and bloody and so broken. Jade thought of herself as tough, but she wasn’t sure if she was _that_ tough. And how long would she be there? What would her family think? Could she come back when she was done? Would she ever _be_ done?

“Why me?” she asked.

“Why not?” Chuck said.

Jade rolled her eyes. “What about my family? Will they-will my parents…?”

“It will be as if you never existed.”

The words hit Jade like a truck. Leaving was one thing. Her family could at least miss her, wonder about her. But never existing? Being erased from their minds, knowing that all of her memories meant nothing to those she had shared them with? That wasn’t an option. “What if I don’t want to go?”

“You have to. You’ve been chosen.”

Jade stood up. “I don’t want to-”

But she never finished her sentence. Chuck raised his hand and waved it as if he were swatting away a pesky mosquito who didn’t understand that it needed to leave. Jade’s vision burst with bright light, emitting from Chuck before it engulfed everything. And then Jade felt like she was flying.


End file.
